md_sports_diversityfandomcom-20200214-history
Flag of Guatemala
The flag of Guatemala, often referred to as "Pabellón Nacional" (literally, "National Flag") or "Azuliblanco" ("Blue and White") features two colors: sky blue and white. The two sky blue stripes represent the fact that Guatemala is a land located between two oceans, the Pacific Ocean and the Atlantic Ocean (Caribbean sea); and the sky over the country (see Guatemala's national anthem). The white signifies peace and purity. The blue and white colors, like those of several other countries in the region, are based on the flag of the former Federal Republic of Central America. In the center of the flag is the Guatemalan coat of arms. It includes the resplendent quetzal, the national bird of Guatemala that symbolizes liberty; a parchment scroll bearing the date of Central America's independence from Spain, 15 September 1821; crossed rifles, indicating Guatemala's willingness to defend itself by force if need be; a bay laurel crown, the symbol for victory; and crossed swords, representing honor. The flag is one of only two national flags of UN member states to feature a firearm, the other being Mozambique. The meaning of this flag is a land located between two oceans such as pacific and Atlantic ocean History The Central American flag was used in Guatemala until 1851, when a pro-Spanish faction took over and added the Spanish colors of red and yellow to the flag. The original colors were restored on August 17, 1871, but as vertical (rather than horizontal) stripes in order to distinguish it from other flags and with a new coat of arms. The resplendent quetzal previously appeared in the 1830s in the flag of Los Altos, the sixth state in the Federal Republic. In 2008 a flag called the Bandera de Los Pueblos (Flag of indigenous peoples) was adopted by law and is shown together with the national flag of Guatemala in all events featuring the President of Guatemala since then. The flag is divided in four parts, red, yellow, white and black, each colour representing Xinca people, Garifuna people, Maya peoples and Ladino people, respectively.Flags of the World page "Guatemala" These colours are also part of the Q'anil, a Maya symbol in which each color represents a point of the compass, an element of nature and a part of the human being. Q'anil means "seed" in Maya script, and is also used for one of the 20 days of the Maya calendar. Aimed at promoting "interculturality" in Guatemala, the Bandera de los Pueblos was received with coolness by the leaders of the peoples, who do not seem to have been consulted.Flags of the World page "Guatemala" Government flags File:Flag of the President of Guatemala.svg|Flag of the President of Guatemala File:Flag of the Vice-President of Guatemala.svg|Flag of the Vice President of Guatemala File:Flag of the President of the Congress of Guatemala.svg|Flag of the President of the Congress of Guatemala File:Flag of the President of the Supreme Court of Justice of Guatemala.svg|Flag of the President of the Supreme Court of Justice of Guatemala Historical Flags The Guatemalan Flag has changed throughout history, arriving to its current design in 1871. File:Flag_of_Guatemala_(1825-1838).svg|1825-1838 (Within Central America) File:Flag_of_Guatemala_(1838-1843).svg|1838-1843 File:Flag_of_Guatemala_(1843-1851).svg|1843-1851 File:Flag_of_Guatemala_(1851-1858).svg|1851-1858 File:State_Flag_of_Guatemala_(1851-1858).png|1851-1858 (State Flag) File:Flag_of_Guatemala_(1858–1871).svg|1858-1871 File:State_Flag_of_Guatemala_(1858–1871).png|1858-1871 (State Flag) References External links *http://www.flagscorner.com/guatemala-flag/ Category:1871 introductions Category:National symbols of Guatemala Guatemala